Our Baby an Accidentally Found by Us
by CHOCOLATE BREAD Kachionka
Summary: Ketika Ueki dan Mori kuliah di Tokyo, mereka bedua tinggal bersama dalam 1 apartement yang mereka Sewa bersama. Suatu hari, Mori menemukan kotak di depan apartementnya. Ketika ia membawa masuk kotak misterius itu untuk dibuka bersama Ueki. Apa isinya?
1. Epilouge

Summary:

Ketika Ueki dan Mori kuliah di Tokyo, mereka bedua tinggal bersama dalam 1 apartement yang mereka Sewa bersama. Suatu hari, Mori menemukan kotak di depan apartementnya. Ketika ia membawa masuk kotak misterius itu untuk dibuka bersama Ueki. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mereka mendapati seorang bayi mungil tak berdaya kedinginan didalam kotak itu. What they do next? . Check it out!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Disclaimer : Fukuchi Tsubasa (The own of LoU)

Claimer: CHOCOLATE BREAD Kachionka (Author sedeng)

Rate : T

Title:

**Our Baby is an Accidentally Found by Us**


	2. Meet the Baby

Meet The Baby

**Chapter 1**

Sudah 4 tahun Ueki dan Mori tinggal bersama dalam 1 apartement. Mereka adalah mahasiswa semester akhir di sebuah Universitas di Tokyo. Ueki telah mendpatkan sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang bonafit di Tokyo.

"Tadaimaaaa!" teriak seorang pria dengan rambut hijau acak-acakan. Melepas sepatu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Hidungnya amat sensitif dengan bau masakan yang sedang dibuat oleh orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Eh, Okaeri" Balas wanita 22 tahun berambut aqua itu. Ueki memeluk Mori dari belakang. Dan mencium leher wanita itu. Seketika Mori yang sedang memotong sayur berhenti dan berbalik ke pria 22 yang hampir setiap hari (sering ) dijitaknya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pria itu.

"Aku bilang, Okaeri" Katanya lagi

"Um... Apa?" *pura-pura tidak dengar*

*Mori mendekatkan bibir (Sexy)nya ke telinga Ueki *"Okaeri, otou-san"

"That's what I waiting for" Balas Pria itu kemudian mencium bibir Mori.

"Ueki, kau tahu, aku harus belanja. Persediaan kita menipis. Okay,bye" Kata Mori menarik diri dan mencium pipi Ueki. Ueki hanya bengong. Tetapi dia menyadari, bahwa kelak jika mereka menikah hal ini pun akan sering terjadi. Ueki bergegas kekamarnya dan tidur (A/N: entah kenapa aku ingin sekali si Ueki melakukan hal tsb*Di bom atom sama Ueki*)

Di Supermarket...

"Telur, Susu , Sereal, lalu Sayur-sayuran, cemilan dan... Oh aku lupa! Roti gandum kesukaanku". Setelah semua lengkap Mori berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya. Tiba-tiba Mori di kejutkan dengan colekan halus di pundaknya.

"Ai-chan?" Sapa seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi kecil. Mori menoleh.

"Rinko chaaaaaaaann ! Long time no see. Ini pasti Eichiro. Doozoo Yoozuriku" Mori memeluk wanita itu.

"Ng.. Kau belanja untuk siapa saja ?" Kata Rinko penasaran.

"Oh ini, untuk aku dan Ueki, kenapa?" Kata mori balik bertanya.

"Jadi kalian sudah nikah?" Rinko terkejut

"Ah tidak, kami tingal bersama 4 tahun yang lalu. Di University of Tokyo. Kami... Berpacaran." Kata Mori Blushing.

"OH, aku ingin tanya. Apakah kau sudah melakukan XoXo? Dengannya." Rinko makin menggoda Mori

"Ah...Ah... Tidak ! Justru aku yang harus tanya! Kenapa kau di Tokyo?" Kata Mori semakin merah.

"Orang tua.. tepatnya mertuaku, keluarga Sano ingin melihat dan menggendong Eichiro." Jelas Rinko.

"Oh, Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Salam untuk Sano dan , Matta Ne !" Kata Mori meninggalkan Supermarket itu.

"Anak ya? Rasanya seperti apa ya punya makhluk kecil yang disebut anak itu? Mungkin aku kan lebih repot berlipat ganda dari ini. Yah.. tapi itu masih cukup lama untuk dipikirkan secara matang" batin Mori. Sesampainya di Apartement, mata Mori tertuju pada box bewarrna coklat yang cukup besar. Mori memungutnya dan menemukan secarik kertas diatas box tersebut.

"_**Please take care him as you love your somebody who important in yourlife. His birthday was at 6th August. He's old was 3 month. So I hope you can take care him as well, please. Secret Admirer."**_

Mori mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. "Anak anjing ya? Ya sudahlah aku rawat saja" batin Mori. Klek.. Suara pintu dibuka.

"Ueki, Tadaima" sapa Mori.

"Okaeri, Okaa-san" balas Ueki dari dapur. Setelah menaruh box dan belanjaannya Mori meminta Ueki duduk di sofa.

"Ueki, kau bisa kesini sebentar? Aku memungut anak anjing. Box ini sudah ada di depan pintu Apartement kita." Jelas Mori. Ueki mengelap tangannya dengan serbet dan berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk.

"Oh ya? Ayo kita rawat berdua." Balas Ueki santai. Mori mengangguk dan mulai membuka tutup box itu. Dan...

**(: Author Countdown:**_** 3...2...1...**_** and...)**

"Kyaaaaaa!" Mori menjerit. Ueki langsung menenangkannya. Dan bertanya : Ada apa?.

"Itu..itu..bayi, ueki! Bayi!" Kata Mori merinding. Ueki melihat kedalam box. Bayi mungil tak berdaya dengan rambut coklat kehitaman tergeletak di dalam box. Ueki mengangkatnya dari box dan menemukan surat di bawah bayi itu.

"Mori, tolong gendong dia sebentar. " Pinta Ueki. Mori menggendong anak itu dengan perlahan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya.

"_**Karena kami orang tua yang belum matang, kami ingin kalian merawat anak kami. Terima kasih. Sayangilah dan cintailah dia"**_ Ueki mengakhiri kalimat terakhir surat itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Ueki? Kita tak tahu cara merawat bayi" Kata Mori gugup sambil menggendong bayi itu. Ueki berpikir, langkah apa yang harus mereka ambil?

"Kita tak punya banyak pilihan, kita jujur saja pada orang tua kita. Bahwa kita, akan merawat bayi ini. Aku akan menelpon ayahmu dan keluargaku" Lalu Ueki menelpon Ortu mereka.

30 menit kemudian...

"APA? AI-CHAN! KAU TAK BOLEH SENEKAT INI! KALIAN MASIH 22 TAHUN KALIAN TAK SANGGUP MERAWAT BAYI YANG KALIAN TEMUKAN INI?" Bentak ayah Mori

"Tapi, Otou-san... dia butuh kami" Balas Ai

"KENAPA TIDAK KALIAN TARUH DI PANTI ASUHAN SAJA! HUH?" Balas ayah Mori lagi.

"Mori-san... tenanglah dulu. Kita bicarakan hal ini dengan baik-baik. Kou-chan apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Kata ayah Ueki.

"Iya, Otou... Kami 100% yakin kami mampu." Jawab Ueki mantab.

"Hah.. Kalian , lakukan yang terbaik" Kata ayah Mori

"Otou-saan.. Doomo Arigatou !" Kata Ai sambil menitikan air mata.

Setelah 45 menit berdebat...

Ortu Ueki dan Mori pun pulang..

"Haah... Clear juga akhirnya" Kata Ueki. Mori masih terus memperhatikan anak itu dan bergumam lembut "Kouki-kun". Ueki yang mendengarnya langsung duduk di sebelah Mori.

"Kouki, nama yang manis. " kata Ueki.

"Eh, itu nama gabungan dari nama depan kita. Kousuke dan Ai. Jadi Kouki" Jelas Mori. Ueki tersenyum tipis.

"Mulai hari ini kita adalah orang tua. Kau memanggilku Kou-chan dan aku akan memanggilmu Ai-Chan, setuju?" kata Ueki.

"Eh, Iya!" Balas Mori senang. Ueki mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Mori dan deruan nafas nan hangat menyentuh wajah Mori.

"Ai..."

"Ueki.."

"That's not my name"

"Kou..Kousuke..."  
>"Itsumo , Ai shiteru, Ai"<p>

"Mochiro, Ueki"

"That's"...not..my... name". Lalu Kou-chan mencium Ai dengan lembut. Ai diam saja dan berusaha membalas ciuman Kousuke. Tapi ada anak dalam buaiannya. Tak apa, aku akan semakin dekat dengat wanita yang selalu kutunggu ini... Batin Kousuke.

Weheyyyy! Chapter 1 Selesaaiii : Meet The Baby. GJ, G nyambung , G.. G.. Gak ngeh dah!

Anyway pake busway... Review?

See ya at Chapter 2 : The Schedule for take care the Babies. Akankah mereka dapat membagi waktu antara kuliah, kerja, dan anak angkat mereka?

I don't know... Coming Soon Chapter 2: The schedule For take care the babies :D  
>See ya :D<p>

~Arigatou~

+0+


End file.
